The Knights of the Seven Stars
The Knights of the Seven Stars (or often just called The Knights) is an anti-hybrid organization centered in the Sky Kingdom. It has a number of smaller branches or chapters in most major cities in each tribe. There is no one definite leader but rather a 'council' with a representative of each tribe. This group is public and anyone can make a Knight or lower rank, but please ask to make Grand Knights and High Knights. History Founded very early on in the tribes' history, The Knights first gained traction shortly after Darkstalker was sealed. He and Whiteout were used as prime examples of why tribes should not mix and the Knights' support peaked across the tribes, especially with Icewings and Nightwings. Their influence dwindled over centuries but is still a somewhat large group. Activities The Knights, while frowned upon by many younger and open minded dragons, are a legal organization. They usually preach their beliefs in the streets or sometimes even hold rallies or protests. In its earliest days, the killing of hybrids and intertribe lovers was permitted and even encouraged. However, in modern times such violence is not publicly condoned by the Knights, but this does not stop some members from harassing, assaulting, and even killing hybrids and their parents. Membership Members usually go through an initiation process that may last from weeks to months. Initiations typically involve participation in rallies, handing out flyers, helping with group events, and other similar tasks. Some dragons are welcomed in immediately if a member refers them or they provide the group significant funding. The initiate is deemed a knight by their chapter's leader and earns the duties and respect of a full member Rankings The Council The Knights are led by a council of seven dragons, one of each tribe. The council meets monthly but mostly stick to leading their branches. Council leaders are chosen after one council member dies or otherwise needs to be replaced by an election within the missing tribe's branches. The current council leaders are Vulcan the Skywing, Karst the Sandwing, Truetalons the Nightwing, Aguaje the Rainwing, Cay the Seawing, Quail the Mudwing, and Rime the Icewing. Despite supposedly being equal, Vulcan is considered the most powerful in the council. Grand Knights This smaller elite group mostly consists of longtime members who have contributed significantly to the Order. These dragons hold much sway over the knights and tend to take care of matters that are too important to be left to lower ranks yet not significant enough to be addressed by the Council High Knights These members are all leaders of their local chapter. They manage all of the activities and members of their group. Knight These are basic members of the Order. They have passed initiation and carry out tasks they have been given by their branch leader. Some knights are sometimes given an initiate to train. They are the largest group in the organization. Squire These are the newly initiated members of the order. They carry out some of the simpler tasks such as making and handing out flyers. They are considered a Knight around a year into their membership. Page This is the name given members in training. Pages observe and assist their supervising Knight, carrying out some of the lowest and simplest of tasks. Members Council Member * Vulcan, Skywing * Karst, Sandwing * Truetalons, Nightwing * Aguaje, Rainwing * Cay, Seawing * Quail. Mudwing * Rime, Icewing Grand Knight * High Knight * Knight * Squire * Page * Trivia * In order of most to least members, the Knights have Skywings, Icewings, Nightwings, Sandwings, Seawings, and Rainwings. Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Public